Escola do Bixo
by Mana Nana Braga
Summary: Quer ver um lugar onde os akatsukis são professores, o Gaara é CDF, a Hinata é patricinha, o Naruto é foda, a Sakura é delinqüente e o Sasuke é doido? XD Então venha para essa escola que é o bixo, cara! .:: FICHAS FECHADAS & CAPÍTULO TRÊS ON ::.
1. Prólogo

_Quer ver um lugar onde os akatsukis são professores, o Gaara é CDF, a Hinata é patricinha, o Naruto é foda, a Sakura é delinqüente e o Sasuke é doido? XD Então venha para essa escola que é o bixo, cara!_

**# Quem ta falando #  
§ As ações - pouco usadas. §**

**Escola do Bixo  
**  
Mais um dia normal. Pera aí, eu disse normal?

#Alguém# Hei cara, ela é areia demais pro seu caminhãozinho, caí fora!

-.-' Esse sou eu, Shikamaru. E meu melhor amigo, Gaara. Pow, quando ele vai entender que a Hinata é demais pra ele? U.U E tem o primo dela, o Neji, um carinha metido a sabe-tudo.

Ahh, e esse que gritou é o namorado dela, o Naruto, um carinha muito... ahh... sinistro. Bom, a vida não é tãão normal quanto vocês acham. O meu único problema é que eu gosto muito de dormir u.u MUITO MESMO.

Boom, a aula está para começar, deixa eu dormir um pouquinho i.i

#Alguém# ACOOOOORDAAA!!

Pow, será que ninguém respeita o sono nessa escola? ¬¬

#Shika# EU TO TENTANDO DORMIR, Ô BOCÓ!!

Ahh, sim, esse é o Sasuke, um carinha infeliz que acordou algum dia e se tocou que era um mala-sem-alça com cabelo de bunda de galinha e começou a ser um palhaço ridículo e sem sentido para existência tão ridícula desse mundo tão ridículo. Aliás, tudo é ridículo.

#Sas# MUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA XD Você devia ter visto a sua cara, Shikamaru-chan, MUAHUAHUA, parecia um palerma!! xP

#Gaara# Como vocês são estraubolinóficos \l.l/ Me dá enjoou só de olhar para vocês, seus taberiófragos.

Ta legal ¬¬ Eu realmente preciso agüentar esse cara 7 horas por dia? Misericórdia!!

#Sas# Calminha, amigo, come um chocolate!

Ele ta dando um chocolate pro Gaara... Normal... Mas agora... Por que o Gaara ta gritando que nem uma mulherzinha? O.o

#Sas# Haha, Zé mane!! Isso é pimenta!! Hahahahaha!! §Saindo correndo§

Esse carinha é doido o.o

#Gaara# EU ODEIO ESSE BATRÁQUIO!! Ò.Ó

#Shika# Menos, Gaara, bem menos ¬¬

Ta, nesse momento passa um carinha com cara deprê. E vocês não acreditam quem é esse porre e o que ele vai fazer, olho-lhó!

#Carinha# Meus amoooresss, como vocês vão?? Encontro vocês na aula, meus gatinhooss!!

Ahh, sim, esse é o nosso professor de química i.i Por favor, alguém nos salve!! Ele é viciado no Sasuke, esse doido o.o E ele é pedófilooo i.i

#Gaara# o.o

#Shika# o.o

#Hinata# Tomem, seus bichas! u.u §Passando por eles§

#Gaara# §Babando§

CORTA ESSA!! Deixa eu assimilar os fatos...

1- Sasuke dá pimenta pro Gaara

2- Orochimaru chama a gente de amores (o que não é muuuito usual numa escola... )

3- A Hinata nos chama de bichas

4- O Gaara está babando feito um cachorro.

PUTZ... O OROCHIMARU COMEÇO A GOSTA DA GENTE, O SASUKE É GAY E A HINATA PIROU PELA GENTE, SÓ PODE!!

#Shika# Acorda, mane ¬¬ §Dando um pedala robinho no Gaara xD§

Meu deus, o Gaara parece o Bob Sponja, se liga, cara u.u

#Naru# Hinata! §Pose de macho§

#Hina# Meu querido! n.n §Abraçando§ Acredita o q aconteceu?? O Deidara explodiu o laboratório n.n

#Naru# Aquele professor idiota?

#Hina# o.o Isso mesmo, meu gatinho. Vamos lá ver a bronca que ele ta levando do Pein?

#Naru# Se você quer, gata ù.ú

Os dois saem corredo. Uma figura pequena e insignificante se projeta no corredor... Quando digo insignificante, é sério ¬¬

É uma guria delinqüente de cabelo rosa, por sinal, minha prima u.u" Para o meu azar, ela vem na nossa direção. Ai, deus me acuda!! O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu cuspi na cruz só aos sete anos! i.i

#Prima# Ò.Ó Se você não me esconder do Itachi, você leva pancada, sacou?!

#Shika# O.O Já era. Entra aí! §Abrindo a mochila§

#Prima# §Se enfiando na mochila§ ANDA LOGO, ESTRUPLICIO!

#Gaara# Saku-chan, sempre tão simpática ¬¬

#Saku# Gaara-san, sempre tão patético ¬¬

OOOWW, eu não agüento mais isso!! É sempre a mesma ladainha que deve ser pra aborrece todo mundo... Isso vai dar em casamento, e eu não quero o CDF perfeito querido fofo do Gaara como primo ¬¬

Ainda mais agora que um guri chamado Lee deu pra corre atrás da gente. Foi assim...

**Flashback on**

_#Gaara# Tu já viu o desastre do banheiro?_

_#Shika#Naum, por que?_

_#Gaara# É que foi muito..._

_Daí aparece um carinha de sombrancelhas grossas muito feio, por sinal. _

_#carinha# NAUM ACREDITO o.o Finalmente conheci alguém que gosta daquele programa "o desastre do banheiro" n.n Eu sou o Lee!! E vc??_

_#Gaara e Shika# O.O_

_#Gaara# Gaara o.o_

_#Lee# §olhar sonhador§ meu gaara... EU TE AMO!! §lambe o gaara§_

_#Gaara e Shika# O.O_

_#Shika# Corre o.o_

_Gaara sai correndo com o carinha atrás dele._

**Flashback off**

E o tal do Itachi é nosso professor de biologia ¬¬ Os dois andam tendo 'casos' á algum tempo... Tipo... Sexo... E nada mais, sacou? Só que no mês passado o Itachi pediu ela em namoro u.u

E ele aceito, mas agora ela quer ficar com mais carinhas e o outro ta atrás dela. E EU que pago o pato, né... OOPS... Ta chegando o professor O.O

#Itachi# Você viu a srta. Haruno?

Frio como sempre ¬¬

#Gaara# Ela está na mochila do...

O.O ù.ú i.i NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!

#Shika# §Tampando a boca do Gaara§ Ele quer dizer no banheiro n.n

#Itachi# Idiotas.

Ele saiu. UFA. Eu juro que eu mato o Gaara.

#alguém atrás deles# Alow, meus amores... Meu Gaara...

O.O Não pode ser.

#Gaara# O.O Err, oi, Lee.

#Lee# AAII, que fluffy, Gaara-kun lembra de mim n.n Vem pro papai!!

#Saku# Quer dizer mamãe ¬¬' Seus manés.

Como ela saiu da mochila tão rápido? O.O

#Gaara# §Correndo§

#Lee# ESPERAA, MY LOVE, MY LOOVEEE!! §Correndo atrás dele§

Eu desisto dessa vidinha pacata e ridicula de estudante u.u' Pera, eu disse pacata?? PORRA, ESSA ESCOLA É O BIXO!! ò.ó

**GENTEEE!! Esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Eu ia postar só assim. Mas sabe, depois eu fiquei pensando... Por que não colocar as meninas com os gatinhos, hein? n.n  
Então, garotas, meus parabéns, vocês poderão fazer par com os P.F.T.C. - Perfeitos feitos toicinhos e caros - de Escola do Bixo!!  
Eh só comentar com a ficha:**

**Nome:  
Idade: (entre 14 e 17 anos)  
Aparencia:  
Par: (por favor, duas ou mais opções n.n)**

_Lee  
Gaara  
Sasuke  
Naruto  
Pein  
Deidara  
Kisame  
Itachi  
Shikamaru  
Neji  
Kakashi  
Tobi  
Haku_

Personalidade:  
São permitidas cenas estranhas? (Rir feito louca, vontade ridicula de espancar alguém até beijos cinematográficos e declarações amorosas)  
Algo a acrescentar?

**É isso aí!! Beijinhos girls!!  
**


	2. Quem vai salvar Shika e Gaara? XDD

**Gente, eu já tinha feito tudo mais o fanfiction net excluiu tt Então vou ter que fazer tuuuudo de novo. QUE RAIVA!! Meninas, agora vo falar rápido porque to muito brava com o fanfiction!! Ò.Ó  
Algumas meninas vão ficar sem par e com OCC (Personagem Original), tudo bem?? Então vamos á listinha dos casais que me deu tanto problema ú.ù Mas agora vou refazer... n.n Quem vai ficar com:**

**Shikamaru - **Mitsuki Yuuko

**Gaara - **Asai Yue

**Sasuke - **Luchia Santorino

**Itachi - **Desiré Chermont

**Pein - **Hadit Ceres

**Haku - **Souji Sanai

**Tobi - **Marie Bavatou

**Kisame - **Meiruko Matsubara

**Deidara - **Aihara Naru

**Neji - **Enma Hikari

**Kakashi - **Koeiro Shizu

**Naruto - **Duana Luna

**Konan - **Shihyo Aoshi

**Sasori (aberto hoje) - **Eshyley Mitashi

**AVISO MEGA IMPORTANTE PRA QUEM NÃO TEM PAR:** O Lee não foi escolhido por ninguém, se vocês não quiserem um OCC de par pode escolher ele, tá, gente? Se não eu coloco ele no pé do Gaara perdendo pra Yue n.n E também tem o Sai, que eu resolvi colocar nesse capítulo. Quem quizer ele, avisa! Beijinhos gente!!

**É isso aí!! Nesse capítulo já aparecem algumas meninas!! E o MENINO!! O Aoshi!! É isso aí, gente!!**

* * *

**ESCOLA DO BIXO  
Capítulo um:**** Quem vai salvar Shika e Gaara? XDD  
**

**# Quem está falando #**

**§ Ato do Personagem **

**É o Shikamaru que narra, mas quando outra pessoa for narrar vou colocar o nome da pessoa e POV depois n.n**

* * *

Bom, o Gaara ainda está correndo do Lee, a Sakura foi ao banheiro e o Sasuke está vagabundeando em outro lugar. Resumindo, minha vida está uma paz só! n.n Acho que hoje vou fazer festa!!

#Auto falante da escola# Atenção alunos, atenção alunos!

Era só o que me faltava ¬¬ O diretor Pein sempre passa mal depois de falar no auto falante. O motivo? EU QUE VOU SABER!? Ele é que precisa saber de tudo, é o diretor! Tá, agora juntou uma multidão de alunos em torno do auto falante, resmungando e soltando muxoxos. E.. Eu não acredito que o Gaara se livrou do Lee tão rápido que tá indo pro auto falante também ¬¬ Todos querem atrapalhar minha paz!

#Auto falante da escola# Hoje nós vamos arrecadar dinheiro para a escola. Vai ter uma competição de lavar carros entre os meninos e as meninas, e quem lavar mais carros em 3 horas ganha... Sem falar no dinheirinho que eu vou ter n.n

Mas é besta mesmo o cara... ú.ù

#Menina# AHHHHHHH!! SACANAAA!! SACANAGEM!! QUERO 60 DO QUE EU LAVAAAARR!! Ò.Ó

#Todos# §Param pra olhar a menina§ O.O

#Outra menina# Marie Bavatou!! Cara, onde você tinha se metido!? ò.ó §Olhando como se fosse mãe dela§

Cara!! O.O Essa é a Bavatou que todos falam que é uma doida? Acabei de ter uma amostra de que os boatos são verdadeiros ó.ò Mas ela não parece dooida... Será que é verdade o boato da tatoo de borboleta que ela tem na nuca?? O.O Putzz, ela tem uma argolinha na boca!!

#Marie# §Olhar de cachorrinho castrado§ Desiré, foi mal... Eu tava passando por aqui quando ouvi o diretor e... o.o Cadê a sua calma?? Você é tão calminha n.n

#Des# o.o É mesmoo0o0o0...

#Marie# Querida, inspira, expiraa!! xDDD

Essas aí são doidas ¬¬ E essa.. Desré... Dessiré... Derés... Desiré... TANTO FAZ, PUTA MERDA!! Só sei que essa guria me dá medo com esse cabelo sangue e os olhos cinzas ¬¬ Ou serão azuis? o.O Ou azuis-acinzentados?? Bom, agora as duas tão fazendo uma sessão de terapia na frente de toda a escola que tá praticamente assim: Ó.ò

#Des# Ai ai ai... n.n Brigadinha miga!!

#Marie# AEEEE!! xDDD Vamos lavar uns carros!!

#Des# É. n.n

O Itachi balançou a cabeça. Que carinha sexy. O.O NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO, EU NAO SOU GAY!! Ò.Ó É só que esse carinha tá deixando a tal ruiva do mal hipnotizada, eh isso u.u EU QUERIA FAZER ISSO!!

#Itachi# §Andando até elas§

#Des# AH MEU DEUS!! ELE TÁ VINDO!! O.O

#Marie# MUAHUAHUAUA tá vermelhinha xDD

#Des# §Corada§

O.O Que... ridiculo... Tá, apareceu, minha vida está salva!! :DDDD

Quando o Gaara pensava em olhar para cá eu acho que ele viu o Lee em algum lugar e saiu correndo!! EHHHH!! Peraê... o.o Não é o Lee... i.i É aquele carinha baixinho que parece ter 8 anos que tá vindooo... i.i

#Itachi# Toma um suco de morango, combina com sua cara u.u Assim você pára de me olhar?

#Des# §Sorrindo§ Você é muito _chevaleresque_, Ita...Ita...Itaaa... (_chevaleresque_** é cavaleiro**) §Desmaia§

#Itachi# ú.ù

#Shika# O.O

ELAA DESMAIOU!! . A MENINA DESMAIOU!! ALGUÉM AJUDA GENTEE!! POR FAVOOR!!

#Alguém# ò.ó Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinho??

Ah não.. É o...

#Marie# Aoshi-chan n.n Meu chibiiii fofooo amiguinhooo!! §Apertando as bochechas dele§

É... O.O Aquele carinha que deve ter 8 anos!! o.o NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO, ele é tão... fofo... Quase... irresistivel... de... apertar... o.o Eu... PRECISOO...

#Shika# o.o §Aperta a bochecha de Aoshi§

#Aoshi# ù.ú CAI FORA, MERMÃO!!

O.O Já saí!!

#Auto falante# Todos para os ônibus!! Ò.Ó O ônibus para a lavação de carros sai em dez... nove... oito...

#Todos# O.O CALMAAAA!! §Saem correndo§

**OoO ESCOLA oOo**

#Auto falante# Dois, um...

CHEGUEI NO ÔNIBUS! O.o Ai ai ai, que... cansaço... CORRI MEIA ESCOLA PRA ISSO, CARALHO! Ò.Ó E AGORA NÃO ACREDITO QUE...

#Alguém# Não tem lugares vazios, meu chapa u.u

Ah sim, esqueci de lhes... arf, arf... Apresentar... Essa é a... Arf,arf... nossa professora de História... A... Arf,arf,arf,arf... KONAN!! CHEGA DE FALAR POR HOJE!! ò.ó

#Shika# i.i Por favor, senhorita Konan...

Merda ¬¬ Falei e chamei ela de senhorita!! Ai, vai a merda, Shikamaru!! ò.ó

#Konan# Acho que vai ter que ir no ônibus das meninas u.u Espere, vou chamar o Kakashi... Hm... Momentinho... § Respira fundo§ KAKAAAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!

O.O Eu acho que vou ficar surdo.

#Kakashi# §Coçando o ouvido§ Sim, Konan n.n

#Konan# LEVA ESSE ALUNO PARA O ÔNIBUS DAS MENINAS!! JÁ, SEU VERME!! ò.ó

#Kakashi# Sim, querida. n.n E pode dar a partida.

i.i Como esse cara é calmo. Isso me dá medo... Quero dizer, ir no ônibus das meninas. Todo mundo sabe que elas são animais selvagens de outro planeta... E para piorar a situação, o Sasuke acaba de chegar.

#Koname# Oi, meu amorzinho n.n §Dando beijinho no Sasuke§ Sinto muito, não temos lugar... KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!! Ò.Ó

#Kakashi# n.n Venha comigo, caro Sasuke.

Estão vendo, estão vendo, estão vendo?! Minha falta de sorte é grande... EU ESTOU NO ÔNIBUS DAS MENINAS COM A MINHA PRIMA DOIDA E O SASUKE MALUCO!! TOT Agora sim estou convencido que colocar a cabeça do Lee no vaso sanitário não foi boa idéia, atraiu má sorte..

E cá estamos nós, andando em direção ao ônibus das meninas... Aqueles seres de outro planeta, como a Marie... Ou a Yuuko, aquela com mentalidade de 7 anos que fica assombrando o Aoshi! o.o Ou ainda aquela outra, a minha prima... Haruno Sakura! o.o

Ai, ai, não quero nem pensar nisso o.o Chegamos... E adivinha que cor era o ônibus? ¬¬ Isso aí, rosa pink com rosa bebê e roxo... Aí, eu não entro nessa biba gay!! ò.ó

#Shika# Não entramos nisso nem mortos, né, Sasuke? u.u Sasuke? o.O

#Sas# IUUPI!! PINK!! xDD §Pulando dentro do ônibus super-feliz§

#Shika# .

#Kaka# Por favor, entre u.u

O.O Ah, o Sasuke pode entrar, mas eu não entro nem a pau, juvenal!! ò.ó

#Shika# ¬¬ §Entra no ônibus§

PUTA MERDA! O.O OLHA QUANTA GURIA TEM NESSA COISA DE AÇO!! Ó.Ò

#Sakura# §Sorrindo malvada§ Oi priminhoo!!

o.o Tô fudido!!

**OoO ESCOLA oOo**

**Gaara POV**

Eu consegui fugir do Lee e cá estou eu, sentado do lado de alguém que nem conheço e muito bravo com o Shikamaru u.u

COMO ELE PÔDE ME DEIXAR SOZINHO E NA MÃO FUGINDO DO LEE E DEPOIS FINGIR QUE NÃO ME VIU, HEIN, HEIN?!

#Carinha do lado de Gaara# O.O Se importa de parar de me socar??

O que?? Que carinha mais ridiculo!! Eu, socando alguém, haha!!

#Gaara# O.O §Se toca que tá socando a mão do carinha, que tá do lado dele.§ GOMENASAI! O.O

#Carinha# ¬¬ Você é esquisito.

#Gaara# E quem é você? ¬¬'

#Carinha# Sai u.u E você deve ser Gaara, o mais nerd do colégio? ú.ù

#Gaara# O.O EU NÃO SOU NERD, SEU BATRÁQUIO!! Ò.Ó

#Sai# ¬¬" Meu nome é Sai e só se você não é muito inteligente, tá na cara que você é um nerd u.u

Esse carinha tá me tirando do sério!!

#Sai# E você é sério? u.u

o.o Ele lê...

#Sai# Eu não leio pensamentos, idiota u.u

O.O

#Sai# ¬¬

#Garoto qualquer# What a daay, I'm so preetty!! xD §Cantando enquanto ouvia MP3§

o.o Esse ônibus é de doidos.

#Sai# Não, o Tobi §Aponta o guri cantando§ é doido u.u AH, e você também!!

Ò.Ó CADÊ O SHIKA PRA ME SALVAR?!

**OoO ESCOLA oOo**

**Shikamaru POV**

#Shika# TOT §Espremido entre Sakura e Ino§ CADÊ O GAARA PRA ME SALVAR!?

* * *

**What a day, guys XD Não apareceram todas as meninas, mas com o passar dos capítulos elas vão aparecer, tá? Beijinhos, gentee!! Eu quero comentários, hein!! Ò.Ó Se não a fic não continua u.u BEIJINHOS n.n  
**


	3. Quem é a gata do ônibus?

**Recolocando os pares pras meninas lembrarem deles, avisando que nesse capítulo vou me esforçar para colocar todas as meninas, hein? :D Tá bom, continuamos com dois meninos livress...**

**Shikamaru - **Mitsuki Yuuko

**Gaara - **Asai Yue

**Sasuke - **Luchia Santorino

**Itachi - **Desiré Chermont

**Pein - **Hadit Ceres

**Haku - **Souji Sanai

**Tobi - **Marie Bavatou

**Kisame - **Meiruko Matsubara

**Deidara - **Aihara Naru

**Neji - **Enma Hikari

**Kakashi - **Koeiro Shizu

**Naruto - **Duana Luna

**Konan - **Shihyo Aoshi

**Sasori - **Eshyley Mitashi

**AVISO MEGA IMPORTANTE PRA QUEM NÃO TEM PAR:** O Lee não foi escolhido por ninguém, se vocês não quiserem um OCC de par pode escolher ele, tá, gente? Se não eu coloco ele no pé do Gaara perdendo pra Yue n.n E também tem o Sai, que eu resolvi colocar nesse capítulo. Quem quizer ele, avisa! Beijinhos gente!!

* * *

**ESCOLA DO BIXO  
Capítulo dois:**** Quem é a gata do ônibus?  
**

**# Quem está falando #**

**§ Ato do Personagem **

**É o Shikamaru que narra, mas quando outra pessoa for narrar vou colocar o nome da pessoa e POV depois n.n**

* * *

Ok... T-T Aparece Gaara, a Sakura-doida e a loirinha aí tão me amassando pra valer... Aarg...

#Saku# Ai ai Shika para com essa cara u.u

#Ino# Ui, seu primo é um mané socadora amiga. u.u

#Saku# Cala a boca.

#Shika# i.i

Se eu sou um mané, o que é essa loirinha idiota com piercing, HEIN, HEIN, HEIN?!

Ai meu deus, eu to no céu. Uma guria acaba de se levantar do banco e tá vindo pra cá. E gente... Ela é a guria mais gata do mundo. Kami-sama, eu morri e tô no Paraíso! Ela tem cabelos negros longos e lisos com umas franjinhas azuis que dão um toque perfeito naquele cabelo perfeito naquele rosto perfeito daquele corpo perfeito...

Tá que ela é meio magrela, mas, OMG, ela é tãããoo... Gata... O.O

#Gata# §Sorrindo timida§ Oi... Poderia, por favor... Segurar seu amigo? Ele está irritando Koeiro-chan.

Ela apontou uma menina que brigava com o Sasuke com o dedo em riste, uma cara doida e vermelha de raiva. Ai meu deus, aquela lá eu to com medo! Pow, pobre Uchiha, de cara com uma doida...

#Shika# O-ok... §Corado§

AI MEU DEUS, PUTA MERDA, TO PARECENDO A HINATA!! Baka, eu queria ter perguntado o nome dela e se ela queria sair comigo!! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!

#Gata# §Corada§ Então... Pode fazer isso logo? Temo que seu amigo não vá sobreviver. §Dá risadinhas§

Ahh, a risadinha dela é tão 10... E ela é tão... Tão tudo. Putz merda, cale-se Shikamaru.

#Shika# Ah é... SASUKE... PARA COM ISSO E VEM CÁ...

O garoto maluco tá... OMG, isso não é um homem! o.Õ Ele tá vindo **saltitando** para cá! Ai merda, e por que ele tá tão feliz num ônibus Rosa Pink? ¬¬ Ele é gay, só pode ser, e quer fugir com o Naruto pra se casarem em Hong Kong e conhecerem o King Kong, ah éééé... ;DDDD

#Gata# §Rindo§ Obrigada, Shikamaru-kun! §Volta para o lugar§

Espera aí... Como ela sabe meu nome? O.o Ai meu buda, ela sabe meu nome e eu NEM AO MENOS SEI O DELA! A gata sabe o meu nome!! Ah, que felissidade magnifica interrompida por uma cantada do Sasuke ¬¬' Que cara mais...

#Garota# HENTAIII!!

**TAP**

Ui, esse soco deve ter doido.

#Outra garota# §Correndo na direção da primeira§ Luchi-chan, você tá legal!? Seu safado, sai da nossa frente!!

O.O Esse mundo é cheio de idiotas, né... Mas fazer o que. \o/ ô, ôuu... O Sasuke tá voltando! o.o

#Luchia# §Sorrindo§ Agora eu to legal, Mei-san n.n

#Meiruko# Ufa, que bom!! Vamos, você não sai de perto de mim! ò.ó §Sai puxando Luchia§

#Lu# Nãão TOT Eu quero viver!! VIIIVEERRR!

o.o Isso é sinistro... Por que as meninas são tão... Err... De outro planeta?

#Sas# Me chamou, Shika-san?? §n.n§

Ah não, puta que pariu ¬¬" O Sasuke não, por favor...

**OoO ESCOLA oOo**

**Gaara's POV**

#Tobi# Yeah yeah, Pretty Good, What what what a daaay... So I'm PRETTY, sooo Pretty!! I'm Pretty Perfect! Soooo perfect! XD

Esse balomídio vai me enlouquecer... Ai, socorro, que música é essa, por que, como, quando, onde, jamais? o.Õ

#Sai# Essa música é What a Day do Corcunda de Pobre Dame, Porque ele gosta, Como ele canta, Quando: Hoje, Onde: Aqui, Jamais de novo- James Blond.

O.O Ah meu deus, eu sabia que esse cara lia pensamentos, e só pode ter uma explicação racional para isso... A correção de Newton fez o Carlos Alberto Justo da Silva parir um filho com uma fantasma, e agora o filho é um mediador do mal que gosta de zuar com os outros lendo seus pensamentos e pretende fugir para se casar com esse Tobi n.n É, só pode ser isso!

#Sai# ¬¬ Seu estúpido, vê se vai ler Hamlet e para de pensar nisso, vai!

Pera aí... Cadê o Sasuke e o Shika? o.Õ

#Tobi# §Desliga o I-Pod§ Devem estar no ônibus das garotas n.n

Cara, todos aqui leem pensamentos!! o.o

#Sai# É de família, nerd u.u

ò.ó Esse aí é um carinha sacana, estúpido e...

#Anko# ALUNOOOSSSSSSSSSÊÊÊ!! Ò.Ó

§Todos olham para a professora, morrendo de medo§

#Anko# Acabamos de chegar n.n

Oba!! o/ Chega de Sai, chega de Tobi, chega de leitura de pensamentos! n.n

#Anko# Podem descer.

§Tumulto pra descer, socos, depois...§

Ai meu deus... To com um olho roxo só porque tentei sair antes do baka do Naruto O.O Ai ai, eu sou um cara realmente fudido. :(

#Shika# GAARAA!! i.i §Abraça Gaara§

#Gaa# SHIKAAA!! T-T §Abraça Shika§

#Shika# Não sabe o que me fizeram naquela puta de ônibus feminino. §Acaricia o rosto de Gaara.§

#Voz sinistra atrás deles# Oi, gracinhas... Shikamaru-kun, solta o MEU NAMORADO! ò.ó

Ai meu deus, é o Lee... i.i Já tá todo mundo olhando pra cá, me estranhando e tal.. Aí, to fudido, minha reputação acaba de ir por água a baixo. Só me resta uma solução...

#Gaara# §Correndo como o vento§ AHHHH! SALVEM-ME, SALVEM-ME, ISSO NÃO É UM HOMEM, NÃO É, NÃO É!

**OoO ESCOLA oOo**

**Mitsuki Yuuko POV's**

#Koeiro# Hm.. Que clima foi aquele lá no ônibus, menina?§maliciosa§

Essa só podia ser a Koeiro. Na verdade, Koeiro Shizu. Seu nome é Shizu, mas gosto de chamá-la de Koeiro. É minha melhor amiga e tem cabelos negros lindos mas bem curtos com duas mechas na frente e olhos vermelhos. Na realidade, Koeiro-chan é uma garota meio doidinha e temperamental, exatamente o meu oposto, que sou apenas uma timidazinha meio gaguejante.

#Yuuko# §Confusa§ Que clima, Ko-chan?

Não entendi o que ela quis dizer. Nos prostamos em fila junto com as outras meninas, prontas para lavar carros.

#Koe# Ah, você sabe, Yuu-chan! Com o "Shika-kun" §Imitando a voz de Yuuko§

#Yuu# Ai, Ko-chan! Eu só pedi pra ele salvar aquele garoto doido que lhe deu pimenta com doce de abobora...

#Garota# Abobora? Ugh! Sou alérgica a abobora!

Ah, sim, essa que está ao nosso lado é a Sanai-chan, uma de nossas amigas. Como sempre, seu cabelo tava preso em duas marias chiquinhas, um lado de seu cabelo é lilas e um vermelho. Só agora notando, bom, a Sanai-chan parece um arco-iris. E ela tem olhos verdes muito bonitos, só que eu acho que são lentes de contato porque eles são meio azulados...

#Koe# Bom-dia, Souji Sanai u.u

#Sanai# Bom dia turma!! n.n §Escorrega numa pedra e cai no balde de água de lavar carros§

#Koeiro e Yuuko# O.O Você tá bem, Sa-chan??

#Sanai# õ.õ Eu acho que tô... §Se levanta zonza e cai de novo§

#Koe# o.o Essa guria é sinistra, né não, Yuuko-chan?

#Yuu# §Em estado de choque§

Eu não acredito, essa menina é muito azarada. Uma vez, a gente foi no cinema e ela sentou no lugar de uma velhinha que não viu ela no escuro e sentou no colo dela... Só que a velhinha era pesadona...

E outra que a gente tava fazendo prova e a caneta-tinteiro da Hadit Ceres explodiu e manchou só a prova da Sanai-chan... E outra em que a gente tava em escurção pela selva e daí ela tropeçou numa pedra e caiu no lago das antas e as antas começaram a lamber toda ela- foi nojento!

Por falar na Hadit Ceres, eu nunca tive muita proximidade com ela. Ela é meio roqueira, do tipo "eu não sigo as regras nem a pau", "os professores são manés e as alunas idiotas". Acho que a Ceres não consegue ficar meio segundo sem arranjar encrenca. Ela é muito estranha, sinistra e malévola.

Ao contrário da Hadit, tem a melhor amiga dela, a nossa _querida_ - Ah, fala sério, querida o cachorrinho do titio!- presidente do grêmio estudantil, a Eshyley Mitashi. Ah tá, se ela fosse uma boa presidente não teria partido pra porrada quando um guri de ONZE ANOS chamou ela pra sair! Eu estou falando sério, a Mitashi é muito estranha.

Por falar nela, ela agora tá indo pra frente das meninas. Ai, menina exibida!

#Eshyley# Genteee... n.n Atenção, por favor.

§Todos se voltam para olhar a presidente§

#Eshy# Boom, vamos novamente fazer algo pra arrecadar dinheiro para a escola. Aihara, guarde esse chocolate, não vai lavar carros com eles.

#Aihara Naru# Ca-carros? o.Õ

#Eshy# É isso aí. Ai, vou explicar de novo suas incompetentes, é que é o seguinte, a gente tem que lavar mais carros que os meninos- e lavar bem, ok? Então, vocês, o que vamos fazer com o dinheiro dos carros lavados?

#Marie# EU JÁ DISSE, QUERO 60 POR CENTO DO QUE EU LAVAR, MERDA!

#Des# Marie, menos, muito menos... '-'

Ah sim, essas que falaram são: Aihara Naru, Marie Bavatou e Desiré Chermont. A Naru tem cabelos loiros, lisos e brilhantes, que vão até a cintura, deixando duas mechas, na altura das costas, pra frente. Sua franja vai até a boca e pende pro lado esquerdo. Por falar no rosto dela, ela tem olhos cor vermelho-vinho, muito bonitos. É uma menina muito legal, mas super esquecida. Já a Marie Bavatou é muuito estranha e prefere se chamar **Death**. Ela tem cabelos loiros, mas de um loiro quase ouro e é tão loiro que a raiz chega a ser branca, bastante lisos. São curtos na parte de trás, bem curtos, chegando a ficar arrepiado, mas na frente, ela possui duas mechas maiores, chegando na metade das costas, a franja é desfiada e teima em cair nos olhos dela pelo que noto, estes são bicolores. O esquerdo é verde vivo e o direito azul-marinho, são amendoados, e a pupila é quase inexistente pois é muito fina, igual a olho de gato. A "Death" é meio estranha e meio louca, mas acho que ela é simpática no fundo. E também tem a francesinha Chermont, que tem a mania de xingar os outros em Francês. Não que eu não goste dela, ela é muito calma, me deixa bem tranqüila e parece que me entende um pouco por eu ser meio timida. Ela tem cabelos vermelhos, que chegam a ter uma tonalidade sangue, são lisos e levemente cacheados nas pontas, tem uma franja comprida cortada em corte reto, que contribui para lhe dar uma aparência mais jovem(ela tem 16 anos). Seus olhos são azul-acinzentados, mas dependendo da luminosidade podem se tornar violetas. É verdade! Eu vi ontem mesmo, na sala de Educação Civica.

Bom, acho que já dei uma boa ficha delas. A Eshyley ficou em silêncio um tempinho. Acho que lá vem bomba, senhores.

#Garota# Bom, na verdade eu também gostaria de ganhar um dinheiro §Corada§

Ah, bom, agora vai ter realmente bomba, sendo que uma das mais quietinhas e timidas garotas falou. Ela nunca fala, seu nome é Duana Luana. E como ela falou, acho que a Mitashi tá sentindo a barra. A Luana tem olhos lindos, cor de mel, e um belo cabelo negro cacheadinho até a cintura. Parece um anjo moreno. Na realidade, nunca falei com ela, ela é muito... Hm... Afastada, mas parece legal.

Tem mais duas garotas do meu lado. Asai Yue e a Enma Hikari. Elas são muito amigas, mas eu não tenho nada a falar delas, pois nunca tentei me aproximar muito das pessoas, também... Mas até que a Yue deu uma idéiazinha legal.

#Yue# A gente podia dividir o dinheiro entre nós e daí comprar o que quizessemos.

Tá, eu ouvi um múrmurio de concordancia entre todas as meninas e, admito, eu concordo com a Asai. Ela me parece uma garota bem inteligente. Ela tem cabelos castanhos, lisos em cima e quando vão descendo vão ondulando, tem várias mechas naturais mais claras e uma do lado direito rosa, além de olhos verde-água muito maneiros. E, além disso, ela tem umas bolinhas no umbigo, acho que deve ser um tipo de piercing.

A outra, Hikari, parece ser ainda mais inteligente. Sua aparencia não dá a perder pra essa primeira impressão... Cabelos longos, lisos, sendo que enrolando para dentro nas pontas, na cor preto-azulado. Os fios negros chegam no meio das costas. Olhos verde-agua que parecem conseguir ver através da alma, tanto que chega a dar medo.

#Hikari# Ei, Yue-chan, pare de roubar minha idéia, você sabe que é incompetente na escola, não me copie! §Vermelha de raiva§

Acho que a Yue não é tão inteligente quanto parece, mas essa Enma Hikari deve, realmente, ser um gênio!

#Eshy# ...

Ah meu deus, ela suspirou. A bomba vai começar em três, dois...

#Eshy# CALEM A BOCA!!

... um... Começou i.i'

#Eshy# O dinheiro tem que ser para a escola, palermas, por que vocês acham que a gente vai lavar carros ein? Agora andem logo, peguem as esponjas que eu já sei o que vamos comprar.

#Koe# Já, Mitashi? §Sarcástica§

Minha amiga vai acabar se danando assim... Ai, não me leve pro fundo do poço não, Ko-chan TOT

#Eshy# Acho melhor ficar quieta, Koeiro Shizu. Sim, já sei. UNIFORMES DE TORCIDA!

#Koe# ú.ù UH, a melhor coisa que eu ouvi no ano §Sarcástica§

#Meiruko e Luchia# o/ É mesmo!! Sugoii, Eshyley-sama!!

O.O Cara, uniformes de torcida... Ah é, muito prestativo, o mundo agradece ¬¬ Realmente, a Ko-chan tem razão.

#Anko# MENINAS!! Ò.Ó

§Todas as meninas olham para a professora morrendo de medo§

#Anko# Peguem suas esponjas, os primeiros carros já vão começar a vir.

#Sakura# Uh, obrigada professora ¬¬

#Ino#§Sussurra pra Sakura§ AMIGAAA, não faça nenhuma besteira.

#Saku# u.u" Obrigada pela preocupação, Baka.

#Ino# n.n

* * *

**Oi gente! n.n Tentei colocar todas as meninas, então, infelizmente, o Aoshi não apareceu... Mas vai aparecer no próximo episódio, não se preocupe! xD  
Hoje coloquei mais meninas e mais coisinhas, como a teoria "NARUTOxSASUKE IGUAL HONG KONGxKING KONG" xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Cara ri demais nesse capítulo e espero que vocês também tenham rido. Acho que todo mundo já sabe quem é a 'gata' que o Shika não descansar até descobrir o nome, neah? o/ Beijões, vejo vocês na próxima semana!**

**OBS: **Isso é um seriado, por exemplo, pq eh postado uma vez á cada semana, todo sábado n.n


	4. Meninos contra Meninas I

**Recolocando os pares pras meninas lembrarem deles, avisando que nesse capítulo vou me esforçar para colocar todas as meninas, hein? Mas sei lá se vai dar... Tá bom, continuamos com dois meninos livress...**

**Shikamaru - **Mitsuki Yuuko

**Gaara - **Asai Yue

**Sasuke - **Luchia Santorino

**Itachi - **Desiré Chermont

**Pein - **Hadit Ceres

**Haku - **Souji Sanai

**Tobi - **Marie Bavatou

**Kisame - **Meiruko Matsubara

**Deidara - **Aihara Naru

**Neji - **Enma Hikari

**Kakashi - **Koeiro Shizu

**Naruto - **Duana Luna

**Konan - **Shihyo Aoshi

**Sasori - **Eshyley Mitashi

**AVISO MEGA IMPORTANTE PRA QUEM NÃO TEM PAR:** O Lee não foi escolhido por ninguém, se vocês não quiserem um OCC de par pode escolher ele, tá, gente? Se não eu coloco ele no pé do Gaara perdendo pra Yue n.n E também tem o Sai, que eu resolvi colocar nesse capítulo e no outro. Quem quizer ele, avisa! Beijinhos gente!!

* * *

**ESCOLA DO BIXO  
Capítulo três:**** Meninos contra Meninas I  
**

# Quem está falando #

§ Ato do Personagem

É o Shikamaru que narra, mas quando outra pessoa for narrar vou colocar o nome da pessoa e POV depois n.n

* * *

**Aoshi POV**

Sabe, acho que eu daria um bom diretor de colégio. O diretor tem que ser paciente e calmo, e eu tenho que ser calmo para aturar as babaquisses que aqueles idiotas dizem sobre meu tamanho e outras coisas. Quando não consigo, é bem mais gostoso jogar na cara deles que as meninas me acham fofo. Aí eles vêm o que é bom para a tosse!

#Haku# Yo, Aoshi-kun! o/

Esse é o Haku, Koori no Haku. Ele é o único que anda comigo, por que consegue me entender e respeitar, não é que nem aqueles outros idiotas metidos a machão. Haku-kun se parece mais com uma menina de longos cabelos negros e semblante meigo, mas na realidade ele é um menino muito legal. Ele também é muito esperto e, devo dizer que é meu melhor amigo desde que entrei na escola.

#Konan# §Passando por eles§ Rapazes, acho melhor irem para a roda masculina, Kakashi irá falar sobre os prêmios. §sorriso§

Não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão que estou babando e derretido. Na minha opinião, a Konan é a mais bela das pessoas que já pisaram na terra. Mas ela é muito mais velha que eu, tanto na idade quanto na aparência, e também namora o Diretor Pein. O único que sabe disso é o Haku.

#Haku# §Suspiro§ Aff, para com isso, Aoshi-kun. Vem, vamos pros prêmios.

#Aoshi# Vai indo, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro.

#Haku# §preocupado§ Tá bom, mas vai pra lá, hein?

#Aoshi# Pó deixa!

Haku-kun é assim mesmo. Sempre preocupado com o bem-estar de todos, mesmo que não sejam amigos.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse virar as costas, comecei a correr para o banheiro. Tô apertado, porra, preciso soltar um bujão de... Ah, vocês sabem!

Que droga, por que o banheiro tem que ser tão longe? Tive que parar para descançar e caminhei lentamente o resto do caminho até o banheiro masculino. Droga.

#Voz# Você gosta dela?

Quem está aí? Droga, tem alguém falando comigo e eu não sei quem é. Será que é comigo mesmo? Acho que não. Começo a abrir a porta do banheiro quando a voz continua.

#Voz# Oww, moleque, tô falando contigo. Gosta da Konan?

#Aoshi# Quem é você? E se eu gosto não te interessa.

Agora eu tinha certeza que era para mim. Ouvi um riso divertido e, da escuridão surgiu uma garota meio roqueira, com cabelos negros na altura dos seios e com uma mecha vermelha contornando seu rosto, e percebi que se paresse com uma tábua. Ainda não entendi o que essa garota tem a ver comigo.

#Menina# Eu sou Hadit Ceres, e eu posso te ajudar á ficar com a Konan. Mas você vai me ajudar a ficar com o Pein-kun.

**OoO ESCOLA oOo**

**Eshyley POV**

Não sei o que há de errado com os uniformes de torcida. São realmente muito bons e estamos precisando. A Shizu é que se vire pois não vai ganhar nenhum.

Afinal, se eu sou a presidente do Grêmio Estudantil, significa que ela é uma fracassada, e eu não.

Estamos preparadas para começar, todo mundo tem esponjas e mangueiras para lavar os carros do lava-a-jato, enquanto eu fico aqui, numa cadeira de praia, tomando sol. Aliás, cadê a minha parceira serviçal best friend? Traduzindo... CADÊ A IDIOTA DA HADIT CERES, PORRA!?

#Aihara Naru# Mas... Chefe -.-'

#Eshy# O que, pateta?

#Naru# Você não vai ajudar?

#Eshy# §suspira§ Acha mesmo que eu ia fazer isso?

#Naru# Sim, eu acho... Por que não?

#Eshy# Idiota, se você não for lá lavar carros AGORA eu faço sua nota diminuir. Muito.

#Naru# §confusa§ Em quanto?

#Eshy# **Muito**. **Muito**, Aihara, sabe o que é muito?

Derrotada, a idiota se retirou. Naru. Aihara Naru. Cabelos loiros, lisos e brilhantes, que vão até a cintura, deixando duas mechas, na altura das costas, pra frente. Sua franja vai até a boca e pende pro lado esquerdo, fazendo com que Naru fique colocando ele pro lado pra poder 'enxergar' melhor. Mas não consegue, de tão liso que o cabelo é. Os olhos são de um tom vermelho-vinho, afilados, levemente puxados para cima, cílios longos sobrancelhas finas. Pele bem branquinha, corpo definido, estatura média, cintura fina, sem barriga, seios fartos realmente grandes, perna e braços finos, rosto com traços fortes e bem femininos. Não gosto de você.

Estabanada, podia pelo menos usar oculos.

Mas por que eu tenho que ter algo a ver com isso? Volto a tomar sol.

**OoO ESCOLA oOo**

**Shikamaru POV**

Prontos. E o que queriamos de prêmio com certeza é bem melhor que o das meninas, então vamos ganhar e realizar este sonho! Sabem qual é?

_Jacuzi_ na escola!

Sabem o quão perfeito isso é? Sabem o quão maravilhoso isso é?

Bom, eu também não sei muito bem, mas qual é, eu sou Shikamaru, vocês são, bem, _VOCÊS_.

#Pessoa# Anda logo, idiota, tá chegando carro! §Jogando água no Shika§

Alguém jogou água em mim! ò.ó

#Shika# Ai, qual é!!

Meu deus, é o Sasori! O.O

#Sasori# ¬¬'

Sasori é simplismente o rapaz mais inteligente de toda a escola, o único que é mais inteligente que o Gaara. Na realidade, seu nome é Akasuna no Sasori, e ele é bem bonito para um menino. Não, eu não sou gay, senão já teria agarrado o Orochimaru, o professor de Quimica que é gay.

Ou então o Lee, que vive correndo atrás do Gaara.

Mas no momento eu queria dormir.

#Sasori# ¬¬ Tá chegando carro, esquilófosso¹! §Joga outro balde de água§

#Shika# ¬¬ Já tô indo, mané.

Olho o placar. Está 0 a 0 e já se formou fila para as meninas lavarem e para a gente também. A Anko e o Kakashi se olham com raiva nos olhos em chamas. Ela apita e as meninas começam a lavar os carros. Acho que a gente também devia começar.

Mas todos os meninos estão pegando sol, tirando eu, o Gaara e o Saso... Pera, ele também tá ¬¬

#Gaara# Assim a gente não vai ganhar das meninas.

Olho para elas e já haviam terminado de lavar o carro. Placar: 1 x 0 para elas.

#Shika# u.ú Verdade.

Daí o Gaara olhou para mim. E eu olhei para ele. E nós ficamos a nos olhar. Só tinha uma pessoa capaz de lavar todos os carros rápido. Na realidade, uma pessoa e um alienigena.

#Shika# Você procura o Lee e eu procuro o Aoshi!

#Gaara# §Tremendo de medo§ Não i.i

#Shika# Ok, troca!

E assim começamos a correr por lados diferentes, ele indo atrás da pessoa e eu do alienigena, enquanto os meninos tomavam um relaxante banho de sol e as madames e madamos dos carros businavam.

**...Um pouco depois...  
**

Ok, procurar um bichinha é cansativo... Tive que sentar em um banco, pois eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele encontraria Gaara e os dois iriam lavar carros, então eu precisava encontrar Aoshi.

Só não sabia onde, e esse era o real problema de tudo.

**OoO ESCOLA oOo**

**Hikari POV**

Está tudo indo bem, até agora. Estamos lavando carros em uma velocidade surpreendente e os meninos ainda não lavaram nenhum. O placar está de 6 x 0 para nós. Fantástico, não?

Seria, se não fosse eu, Matsubara Meiruko, Aihara Naru e Duana Luna estarmos tendo que fazer tudo. Curioso, não? As outras meninas passavam a água, conversavam, a Ceres Hadit não está e a presidente querida está tomando sol.

Claro que isso não era para acontecer, afinal, práticamente todas nós queremos uniformes, menos a Shizu. E isso me irrita. Porque as pessoas não reconhecem minha genialidade e SE MANCAM? Nãão, eu sempre estou trabalhando quando tem gente relaxando, e isso é _tão _magnifico!

#Meiruko# Mais um prontinho! n.n

#Marie# Opa, deixa eu passar a água, deixa, deixa!! §olhinhos suplicantes§

#Desiré# Menos, Marie-chan, muito menos. É fato, quase nada, ok?

#Marie# -.-' Posso passar a água, Meiruko-san?

#Meiru# OO' P-pode, né!

Upa, o dia não podia ficar melhor ¬¬

**Placar: **Meninas 10 x 0 Meninos

Está lindo, maravilhoso. Além disso, temos uma visão a mais... Os meninos gatões pegando sol!

Uhh, é claro que sim, tolinhos, vemos vocês e seus peitos definidos muuuito bem daqui...

**oOo ESCOLA OoO**

**Aoshi POV**

#Voz# Oo AOSHI! AOSHI!! AOSHIII...

Meu deus, tem algum maluco chamando meu nome O.o Quem será? Olho para o relógio de pulso... MERDA!! JÁ DEVE TER COMEÇADO O LAVA-A-JATO!!

E quem vem correndo aí é... OMG, é o Shikamaru o.o

#Hadit Ceres# §Sorrindo maligna e entrando no banheiro§ Nos falamos mais tarde, garoto. Lembre-se, a Konan pode ser sua.

Esta garota sabe seduzir os pensamentos de um homem e mandá-lo para o lado negro da força, mas, fazer o que, eu acho que ela está certa. Ela quer o Pein, eu quero a Konan, então temos que nos ajudar para separar o casal odiado por nós dois. Voltando ao assunto, OMG, quem vem correndo aí é o Shikamaru!!

#Shika# Começou... Ninguém participa... Você é rápido... Lava os carros sozinho...? Por favooor...

Enfim, ele adormeceu no meu pé ¬¬ Existe coisa mais repugnantemente ridicula? Eu acho que não. Bom, ele disse que ninguém participa do lava a jato, que eu sou rápido... Bom, quanto á isso, obrigado, idiota... Lavar carros sozinho... EU!? Qual é, que mané mais batraquiamente infundamentado!

TRADUZINDO O QUE O IDIOTA DISSE: Começou o lava a jato e ninguém participa, você é gostoso...

Brincadeira xD Ele disse que "começou o lava a jato e ninguém participa, você é rápido, poderia lavar os carros sozinho? Por favooor..."

Bom, para o lava a jato u.ù Mas aonde ele fica mesmo? oO

Ai droga, tô perdido! Que divertido!

* * *

**N/A: Eu não queria deixar muita coisa pra vcs lerem então dividi em 'Meninos contra Meninas I' e 'Meninos contra Meninas II', ok?? Não percam a continuação. O que será dos pobres meninos? E das meninas? kisses!  
**


End file.
